onifleetfandomcom-20200214-history
UGI-Sorghelli War
When the Sorghelli appeared out of nowhere this war started based on a prophesy that the Taiidans were to be killed if it were to grant the Sorghelli an eternal empire in the next life. They fought relentlessly, mercilessly and destroyed several thousand worlds in the process. Loss of life was so severe that they nearly won. Extermination Many thought that the Taiidans were warriors that didn't die easily and was true, but when the Sorghelli began to exterminate the Taiidans it was made known every 80,000 years the Sorghelli tried and would fail to exterminate the Taiidan race. What was worse they nearly did this time, they crippled the UGI military, and destroyed nearly the entire populace of Taiidan. Victory After 96 years of war, the Taiidans and the UGI fought with tenacity and honor sacrificing themselves to save worlds such as Imperius Prime. When the Sorghelli attacked Imperius Prime the planetary defense grid mysteriously went offline this was due to Sorghelli infilitrators, and the ground invasion was repelled by the Imperius Military but the naval battle is where the onslaught was, nearly 17,000 cruisers and 5,000 heavy cruisers were killed in the battle and they took the Sorghelli fleet with them. Few days later the Battle of the Magnus commenced. This is where the UGI sent practically the last of their military forces to defend the Magnus, the Magnus fired its weapons when the UGI cruisers and Sorghelli cruisers were engaged in close combat destroying the last of the UGI fleet unintentionally as UGI wanted to believe. For 70 years the Sorghelli laid low allowed more military forces to come, the UGI built up its military and was forced to clone thier soldiers, when they used up the last of thier resources. For another 5 months the war went on and the Sorghelli was pushed back into their Jump Gate, and it would take another 5 years for the Sorghelli to surrender. It was at the signing of the surrender of the Sorghelli Empire that they could no longer support life or their empire. And if they signed it within weeks their race would die as all the females contracted a disease that killed them off. The Taiidans laughed and forced them out of the galaxy. At this point only 15,000 Taiidans were left. Imperium Alliance? After the War, the Lorem Ipsum ended up succeding in his goal of reaching his home universe where he promptly died, in his will he revealed the nature of his children who were the first Human/Taiidan hybrids, he also left on his desk a letter of in which a planet in Imperium span of influence would be secured for strictly Taiidans to use and live upon as long as the imperium lasts. The Lorem also left his son Jerod Tech as the heir to the Lorem Ipsum power authority. To his other son he left the choice to serve as The Supreme Commander of all the Military Divisions, or to serve as chief ambassador to the intergalactic assembly. Erex Tech, is left with a choice, what will he choose... Legacy This war not only proved that UGI and Imperium disbute was needless and immature, it did prove to many of the military forces of the Imperium that the UGI wasn't what they were said and told. Especially in the battle of Imperius Prime, where the UGI nearly died. But what was worse for once in UGI history they UGI was left defenseless, and couldn't protect itself nor it is civilians. AUREC Terror Networks even joined the UGI and became what was left of its military after that. Every UGI defense was destroyed, every UGI cruiser its debris is in space, and every UGI soldier's body was left rotting. Stats *Death Count: Unknown. *Taiidan Death percentage: 96% *UGI Military Status: Crippled *UFP Military Status: Crippled *Imperium Military Status: 55% Operational *Sorghelli Vessels Destroyed: 760,000 Cruisers, 75 million fighters, 100 billion ground forces *Sorghelli Empire Status: Non-existant.